


I've Been Missing You

by clarapaget



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, alice is a big softie, i really am loving this ship, kady loves her gf i promise, prompted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarapaget/pseuds/clarapaget
Summary: prompted on tumblr by @bri333865: "after everything we've been through, you don't think that i love you?"





	I've Been Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> i only took one word out of the prompt so it fits with the fic better <3

It was late; the sun leaked away, melting behind the skyline through the open window in Alice’s bedroom. She watched the many evening colors tear into the sky; blues breathing themselves past the oranges and yellows which withered away pensively. Her bed was rather cold tonight, she contemplated, looking away from the openness of the night and to the pillows and matress that were rigged beneath her touch. 

Kady had been gone for a week now. It tore into Alice deeply, who prayed for Kady’s safety, prayed for her safe return, prayed for her plentiful kisses that Alice drank up hungrily. In the evenings, the ones spent with Kady, she got drunk on her presence; high on her love. The spark that hovered around Kady, the spark that glittered and shone brightly, made Alice believe everything in the world was fine when Kady was near.

But nothing was fine since Kady wasn’t here. Wasn’t here with her. It’d been too long and Alice, who often worried, was worried even more than usual. Had something happened? The rebellion against the Library was growing and Kady had become the important, rebellious leader. Did the Library finally know to look for her? Did they somehow get her? Was she trapped there the way that Alice had once been? She knew how dreary those sullen walls were; how lonely and hopeless and angry one became when one was contained within them. 

The front door clicked open, Alice could hear it from her bedroom in the loft. Assuming it was merely Julia or Quentin or Penny, Alice turned her gaze back to the sky, which now twinkled with an alluring royal purple. She sighed heavily; a lonely, trapped sigh. 

“Hey, baby,” a voice rang out. It was a familiar voice that poured into Alice and soaked her with the feeling that one could only describe as “home.” Alice turned around to face the doorway of the bedroom and saw Kady. Saw her dark, curly hair which tumbled down around her warm, thin face. Saw her sharp nose and soft, round eyes, which glittered in the dim light of the bedroom. Saw the tired creases that tore across her face. It didn’t matter, though, for Alice had never seen a sight more beautiful than the return of the only person who made her feel whole. 

“Kady,” Alice breathed, and rushed toward her girlfriend. Kady pulled Alice into her arms and they held each other tightly. Nothing in the world could tear them apart, in this moment, and in every moment to come after. “You were gone for so long. I thought something had happened to you. I was so worried.”

They broke their hug, although both reluctant to. If they could hold each other forever in their arms, they would. 

“Don’t be worried now,” Kady said with a warm, calm tone. She pressed her hand against Alice’s pale cheek. Alice often felt so fragile, since she’d survived so much that she thought she never would; felt so fragile that any sudden movement would throw her off-balance and break her into a million pieces. But next to Kady, with Kady cupping her cheek so gently, Alice felt solid. She felt solid and secure and terribly happy. “I’m back. Everything was a success.”

“I… I thought maybe they would’ve found you, would’ve killed you somehow,” Alice said, trembling slightly. She trembled at the thought of ever losing Kady. She trembled at the thought of losing her before they were ever permitted the love and life she believed they both deserved.

“No,” Kady told her. “No, I’m safe. I’m alive here. I’m alive and with you again. I promise that we won’t part any longer. If there is work to be done, we will do it together.”

“Yes, of course,” Alice replied. She reached up her hand and placed it over the one that Kady had laid against Alice’s cheek. “Sit on the bed with me.” It sounded like more of a command than anything else, but Kady ravishingly accepted. Alice pulled them both to the bed and they sat down, legs brushing against each other. Alice felt like a schoolgirl; an intense crush blooming over the smallest of touches. 

The pillows suddenly felt soft again. The mattress was no longer hard and insufferable to lay down on. Now that Kady was here, was back, the bed no longer felt empty. Tonight Alice knew she would sleep contently, unlike the uneven days before, when Kady was away.

“I just wanted to say, that even though it’s… early in our relationship, that even if you don’t feel the same as I do…” Alice started and paused. There was a lump rising her throat and her tongue became a stone, stuck her mouth, refusing to allow her to speak. But she pushed on anyway. “I love you, Kady. Please tell me you feel the same. I love you and I was so worried. I’ve loved and lost before. I couldn’t manage it, though, this time if it were you whom I’d loved and lost.”

“Alice,” Kady chuckled, although it was sad; sad and full of a gentle, kind love. “After everything we’ve been through, you don’t think that I love you? That I’ll love you back? We’ve definitely had our hardships, but there’s something refreshing about you. You refuse to back down. You live and you don’t apologize for the shit you _know_ is right. You’re smart, the smartest person I know. But you’re so often oblivious, Alice. Of course, I love you.”

Kady brought Alice in for a kiss. Her lips were velvet against Alice’s. Kady swiftly brought up her hands and with a careful intent, caressed the back of Alice’s neck, cupping her hand where skin and hair met. Slowly, with hopeful earnestness and a not-so-desperate, but definitely more gentle love, Kady peppered kisses all along Alice’s face; on her lips, on the tip of her round nose, on her temples, on her full cheeks. And once again, Alice succumbed to the drunkenness that gladly welcomed her. 


End file.
